The Ones You Trust
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: A new rider lands in Berk. Is he good or will he be something they never expected. Probably not. OCxOC and Toothcup.
1. Chapter 1

We landed abruptly.

"Help, someone please help!"

People heading home started to crowd around.

"What is going on out here" Stoick asked as he came out of his house. Hiccup followed closely and Toothless just behind. They pushed through the crowd and into the middle of the circle of people.

"What the"

"Dad is that another…"

"Yes son, it is."

"Please help. He needs food. Fast please someone help."

"Hiccup get these two into the hall. Start a fire for them. I'll be right behind you, with food for the beast."

"Alright. Hey! New kid follow me, were going into the great hall. You'll be fine just follow me."

Bliss and myself followed as we were lead by a boy who was around the same age as myself. He was closely followed by his own Night Fury. I couldn't believe it, another Fury but I couldn't focus on that now. I had to make sure that Bliss was okay before I cared about anything else.

As soon as the door to the hall closed, it reopened with Stoick and Astrid just behind him. Hiccup had gone off and started the fire. Everyone regrouped as once. "Here's your food beast." Stoick threw one of the fish as Bliss. The fish hit him in the back of the head. Bliss quickly turned and growled at Stoick and bared his teeth. I put my hand on his head which calmed him down immediately. "Keep that dragon of yours under control boy."

"Don't throw things at him then." I said as cautiously as possible.

"Then I guess he should have listened to me then."

"He can't hear you, sir."

"WHAT! If that dragon is going to be on my island than he better listen to me!"

"DAD?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I said that he can't hear you, not that he won't listen to you… I'm sure he'd love to hear again.

"Your dragon can't hear?" asked Hiccup.

"No, he can't. And since i'm the one who did it to him I can't apologize to him either." I admitted. "Can he eat the rest of that basket? I haven't been able to properly feed him in gods know how long."

"Sure kid" stoick said.

I tipped the basket over, took one of the fish from it gave it to Bliss then pointed to the rest of the pile so he knew that he was allowed to eat it. He quickly walked over to the pile and started eating.

"So we didn't catch your name." Astrid asked.

"Oh, sorry. It's uhhmm… Alex."

Hiccup piped up. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Hiccup, that's my father and the chief, and this is Astrid."

"Does your dragon not have a name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget about Toothless. I'm sorry bud, I didn't mean to forget you." Toothless crooned in forgiveness.

"Because of the retractable teeth thing right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Well if you somehow didn't notice I also ride a Night Fury."

"Oh yeah, I guess I just kind glazed over that. I mean I thought Toothless was the last so I didn't think about it. WAIT! Does that mean there are more? Where did you find yours? An island? Are there more than just yours and mine?"

"Woah. Calm down son. Let him talk."

"I don't think there are anymore. In the last three years that is the only other one i've seen. And I didn't 'find' mine, he kind of came to me."

Stoick looked confused and asked "Why are you here then? Why are you not with your people? I mean they must miss you right?"

"That's kind of a long story. If you have the time i'll tell it but I don't remember everything perfectly."

"That's fine." Hiccup said, Astrid nodded, and Stoick shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. When I was fifteen Alvin pillaged my island. His men killed off everyone. The only reason that I wasn't is because he personally found and captured me. I was coming back from giving an offering to the Night Fury that protected our village. My dad never liked that story but he would also never go against what the elders said. Either way I was caught. I was thrown into the hull of the ship and into a cage. We sailed for what felt like forever, it couldn't have been more than three days. But one day I heard a lot of yelling and firing of nets and traps. Then finally a thud and then they brought him down, and put him into the cage next to me. I was so scared. I was lucky that he was unconscious."

"Alvin caught a Night Fury? What did he plan on doing with it?" Stoick asked panicked.

"I don't know sir. I think that he thought I could train this Fury to be his or something I don't know."

"Don't call me sir, Alex. Everyone calls me Stoick. And you did train your Fury. Did you not?"

"Okay… Stoick and yes I did train him myself. I was lucky though. When we got back to his island Alvin took us underground. He placed us in the same cage. I thought I was dead once Bliss woke up. I had backed myself into the corner. I didn't know how he'd react. I hid my head in my hands, I wanted to see him. I don't know why. Out of curiosity or just wanting to keep an eye on him in case I had to defend myself somehow. I got lucky though, he was just as curious of me as I was him. He sniffed at me, I must have been shaking so bad. I didn't know what he was going to do. I thought I was dead. I had given up and accepted my fate. But after he was done he just backed up and jumped onto the bed. He laid down and went to sleep."

Bliss had finished eating and had came up behind me. He wrapped his body around me and fell asleep. I patted his head and continued. "I watched him as long as I could, until I fell asleep myself. Then the most surprising thing happened to me. He woke me up. And at the time I didn't know what it meant, but now I know it meant That I was safe." I yawned. It was getting late.

Stoick spoke up. "If you're tired i'm sure we have space at our house."

"Thank you si- Stoick. That would be great." I nudged Bliss enough to wake him up, and motioned for him to follow. After some protesting and a playful swipe at me, he got up and we were lead out of the hall. This place it beautiful I thought to myself. How they constructed the village is astounding.

Astrid broke off from us saying goodbye. Then I was lead into Hiccup's house. Where I was told to follow Hiccup into his room. We walked up a very steep set of steps and that was when I noticed his leg. Cut off just under the knee. I'd have to ask him about it later.

"So uh you can take the bed I guess. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Why would I take your bed? This is your house. You can sleep on your own bed."

"Are you sure? I mean I just thought that since you're our guest that you would like to sleep somewhere soft and warm."

"Hiccup, I haven't been in a house for a long time. You don't think that i've found a way to sleep comfortably?" I signaled Bliss to come over and lay down. Then signaled that it was time to go to sleep. So he flipped over and opened his wings so that I could crawl into them. And before he closed them around me. I said "Goodnight Hiccup. Thank you for everything. You have no idea hope wonderful it is to finally meet people that haven't tryed to kill me the second I land." Then Bliss closed his wings and we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me ask you a question. Why is the light always associated with good? Maybe it's because people feel safe in the light. I was with a lot of people who were scared of the dark. Now though, I feel safer in the dark. That's probably because of my shadow. My 'shadow' has a name, but you may already know it. Anyway let me tell you a story. This is the day I would have died if he wasn't with me.

That day him and I had gotten into a bit of a spat. I wasn't letting him do something. I can't remember. I do remember that I had to get away from him and get some air. That day was cold. The kind of cold that nips at your nose when you step into it. Some time in the fall. The color of the of the forest was vibrant with reds, and oranges. This island can be beautiful sometimes. The whole place smelt like smoke. I love that smell. It reminds me of home and when mom used to make these little pastries. Oh, I'm getting off track.

I was walking through the woods. Trying to get away from him, when I was attacked. So you can imagine, pretty bad day so far. Luckily for me, my shadow doesn't let me out of his sight. He may have been mad at me but I should have known he'd follow me. I was still scared when I was attacked.

A group of bandits jumped me. Great right? Yeah, no. They didn't even try to give me a fair fight. Cowards. So the leader, or at least I assumed he was the leader, had me pinned to the tree nearest us. I tried to get out of his grip, but this guy was huge. There was no way I could get away from him. That being said I tried as hard as I could.

He started to threaten me. Trying to get me to tell him the best way to attack the village. I mean, I do know the best way to attack the village I live in. But i'm also one of the most dangerous people who lives there, even though it doesn't sound like it right now, with me pinned to a tree by some random bandit, but I am. Trust me. Like seriously though did he really think that I would just tell him. I've been through worse. I'd rather die, than betray the ones that accepted me as one of their own.

Well as I was struggling to get away, my shadow saw me. He was as graceful as always. He jumped into the brush and hid. For being deaf he can be extremely quiet. I don't know how he does it. Anyway he made his way to the bandits and myself. When he had a good shot he took it. I don't blame him, I would have taken the same shot. That being said he's fireproof and i'm not. Either way I lived. His shot burnt me pretty bad. When he finished off the the others, he ran over to me, making sure I was okay.

I thanked him a thousand times, he couldn't hear me but that was just another day he saved my life. I still thank him for everything he's done to save me. I don't know why he's still with me. To be truthful. Maybe it's because he's loyal companion. My 'shadow' isn't human. Neither is yours but, mine is a dragon. He was there when my own village was destroyed, When we were trapped in that cave for a week, when Hiccup was shot down (this will be getting its own story), all of it.

That week or so in the cave was hel. Luckily for me, I survived. He was fine when we got out. We had to land, we were too far from Berk to be able to make it that night. We found a small cave for the night. That's all it was supposed to be, one night then to Berk. Unfortunately the snow came down like rain, and froze overnight, trapping us. Now that I look back on it, he probably could have melted enough of the ice to get us out, but I wasn't worried about being trapped. I was confident that the ice would melt on it's own and we would leave in only a few days. I also hadn't eaten that day so maybe I was out of it.

I don't really know how long we were gone. All I know is that it was terrible and that my damned Night Fury of mine saved my life again. By what I could only assume was the sixth day, I was starving. Not eating for 7 days and only little mead it quench my thirst. I thought I was going to die. So in a last ditch effort, I drank his blood. I cut his left front leg enough to get just enough to half fill my cupped hands.

He didn't even move when I cut him either. He whined a bit at the pain but otherwise stood strong. I think by now he knows I wouldn't hurt him without reason. I haven't had to do anything like that since and I hope I won't have to again.

When I drank the blood it was nasty. I tried to hold it down, but my stomach was having none of that. I immediately vomited it back up. I was going to die because I was too weak, but I steeled myself and did it again. The second time I forced myself to keep down. I needed the nutrients from it, as little as i'm sure there are. For three days I drank his blood. Once a day, washing it down with the ever so small amount of mead I had.

I don't think there's a day I don't think about it. That may have been the closest to dying that I have faced. I'm also sure that i'm wrong on that, but that was the scariest situation i've been in. For sure. Some days I just watch him sleep. Staring at the scar that I left on him, and wonder why he hasn't eaten me yet. I wouldn't even blame him for it. With all the shit i've put him through, causing his deafness, the scar, every little pock mark in his hide. I wonder why he doesn't just leave sometimes. I know why he won't, but still. I take so much from him and can only give a little.

I'm a terrible master and friend to him. I wish there was something I could do for him. I love him to death and wouldn't trade him for the world. I just don't know what to do for him. I'll figure something out.

In the mean time i'll ask you again. Why do people always associate the light with being good? I used to be scared of the dark, now though I think I like it more than the sun itself. So, will you keep being scared of the dark? Or embrace it knowing full well that there's some good in there? 


	3. The Ones You Trust

We got captured. Hiccup, myself and our dragons. They got hit by something and they went down. Bliss and I went after them. Hiccup was stuck in his saddle. The metal had bent around his leg trapping him to the sinking dragon. We tried to get them out but there was no chance. Toothless was unconscious and I doubt that even if he wasn't that saddle would do anything. Before we could get an idea ready other than hope we wouldn't get spotted and float to shore. we were caught. Nets were around us and we were hauled in like fish. The sound of that voice it always pierces my head. I hate his voice. But before I could say anything to try and get us out of this situation the world turned black and that's why we're down in this dungeon.

'Why am I in chains? Where the Hel am I? Where's Hiccup? Did they make it out?' I opened my eyes. The dungeon. I know this place. I've seen people break and die down here. This place still smells disgusting, why don't they ever clean this place?

'Damn, could they have gotten these shackles any tighter? Whatever, is Hiccup here? There he is.' He is on the wall to the left of me. He looks hurt. Definitely bleeding we'll need to take care of that. The sooner the better most likely.

"Hiccup. Hiccup! Wake up!" 'Damn, he must have lost a lot of blood already.'

"Hiccup you need to wake up! NOW!" His head shifted and he let out a little groan. 'Thank the gods.'

"Wh-Where are we?"

"We're currently in a dungeon and shackled to the wall." His body lit up straining against his bindings.

"What! No! That can't be! We need to get out! Where's Toothless? He can't get away and fly without me. He'll die."

"Hiccup. Calm down. It's okay. Toothless is fine. Look." I pointed as best I could to the cage across from us. we both looked to the bars across the room. Inside sat Bliss looking unworried and Toothless who was still unconscious. 'Not good.'

"We have to get out. Alvin will kill Toothless."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"What?! He'll kill Toothless of course i'm worried.

"No, I mean about Alvin. He's not on this island. Pretty likely at least."

"What do you mean? Where are we then."

"Dagur's" His face pailed. He started to struggle against the chains again. "Hiccup! Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! Not only will Dagur kill Toothless, he'll torture him. I can't allow him to do that. I'd kill Toothless myself before I allow him to be tortured." His eyes were bright and willing to be darkened for his dragon. I chuckled to myself. "How are you so calm? He'll kill your dragon too. How can you allow that!."

"He won't kill my dragon."

"What?" Before I could explain why, Dagur walked into the room. Flaunting a large dagger in his hand. He walked up to Hiccup.

"How are you Hiccup? You look angry. Don't be that way. I'll make sure your death is quick."

"And what about me?" I asked. A small smile played on my face.

"Ah yes." He walked over to me, releasing my bindings. I checked my wrists for cuts and rolled my shoulders.

"Next time. Don't make them so tight. Damn, any longer I would have lost a hand."

"TRAITOR!" Hiccup yelled with the little amount of strength he had left.

'I hate that word. I would never betray those who I consider my own.'

"Don't be like that Hiccup. Besides you won't have to worry about anything since you won't be leaving this village, ever again." Venom dripped from his mouth. "Ooohhhh~ won't it be amazing? The dragon master as my slave. I really like the sound of that. But first i'll have to break you. Make sure you won't try to run." The venom turned to acid. He had a dagger pointed to Hiccup's chin.

"Dagur! What are you going?"

"I was going to cut him." He said innocently.

"Don't you think I should get the first cut? I did get him here after all." His face was unamused but he seemed to be thinking.

"You did promise to get him here. And you held up on the deal, so I suppose that I can allow it this time. Go grab one of the knives on the table over there. I'll ready him for treatment." He gave a sickly smile before he turned away. I grabbed a knife from the table and turned to see Dagur rip the front of Hiccup's shirt open. The gash on his chest lay bare, still bleeding and oozing. Not a good sign. I slowly walked up behind Dagur, who was whispering something into Hiccup's ear. I lifted my hand and struck down. The leather gave way and blood began to pour from the wound.

I pulled Dagur away from Hiccup, covering his mouth so the screams were muffled. "You know Dagur, not that any of this will matter in few seconds, but I recommend you make sure people won't stab you in the back. I hear it's really unhealthy." I pulled the blade out and struck again, and pulled upward, making sure there was no way he would live. I pulled the keys from his belt, then let him fall into the corner. I released Hiccup shackles. I barely had time to catch him. He'd lost a lot of blood and needed to regain his strength, but the wound on his chest needed to be dealt with now. I ran over to the cage to release our dragons. Toothless still hadn't woken up. I motioned for Bliss to look over the dragon, make sure that any wounds were dealt with. I had other matters to attend to.

On my way back to Hiccup I grabbed another knife and stuck it in the fire in the middle of the room. While it heated up I crouched next to him, He was asleep but I need him awake for this. I lightly slapped him a few times to get him up. He grumbled but finally opened his eyes, full of fire. He grabbed at my shirt and tried to pull me down.

"TRAITOR! You're a traitor to me and to everyone on Berk. I trusted you, we all did!"

"SHUT UP!" He was taken aback. That was likely the first time he's heard me yell. "You need to calm down, i'm trying to save you here. That gash on your chest needs to be closed, and I need you awake for it." I got up and took a part of his torn shirt and twisted it, then handed it to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put it in your mouth. This is going to feel like you're dying." I walked back over to the fire and carefully pulled the dagger out. The blade was glowing red, it was hard to handle without hurting myself. I crouched next to him again, his eyes were trained on the knife.

"No, no, no, no, please!" His body was shaking, but he was too weak to get away from me.

"Hiccup! You need to calm down. It'll be worse if you don't concentrate. I need you to force yourself to not flinch when I touch you with this. If you move I could burn you where it's not necessary. You'll pass out when I close the wound. At least I highly recommend it. Now put that in your mouth. I'm going to clean it then i'll count to three, then… Well you know the rest." As much as he hated me right now, he complied and put the twisted cloth in his mouth. I tore another piece from the shirt and started to clean his cut as much as possible. His moans were loud and painful.

"One." He took a deep breath.

"Two." He held it.

"Three." He braced himself. He only flinched a little. 'He's strong. That's amazing. The last time I had to do this it took me forever. Anyways it looks like he passed out. That's Good. It'll probably make this a little easier.' I got up and walk towards Bliss and Toothless. I pat Bliss' head and stuck out my tongue. He followed suit and did the same. I scraped my hand down his tongue and collected as much spit as possible. I got back to Hiccup and smothered the spit on his chest.

"There that should help it heal. The wound closed up nice too. You'll live, thank the gods." I needed to get him food and drink. I grabbed another small knife from the table and made my way to the door. I started laughing loudly as I opened the door. Guards were posted on each side. 'Predicable Dagur.'

"GUYS! You have got to see this! It's hilarious." I motion for them to follow me into the room. When they entered I got the drop on one of them. Knife straight to the throat. The other guard I was not so lucky. He put up a good fight, until Bliss gave him a good chomp and he fell too. He gave me an annoyed look. I smiled at him.

"What? I had it handled." He grumbled something. "Whatever you can't even hear me." I motion for him to follow me. Before we left I signed _Thank You_ to him, he gave me a cocky, I know it look. I rolled my eyes and when through the door. He came up under my hand, with his big eyes. I scratched his head as we walked out into the open.

We headed towards the small mead hall, in the middle of the village. When we entered the people inside gave me nods and smiles, a few pats on the back and some "thank you for bringing that freak down", which I don't understand since I do the same thing as him. We walked up to the table with the food on it. The cooks of the week standing behind it ready to serve people.

"Hey ladies."

"Alex, you're here. Does that mean that freak is here too." Her voice was almost evil.

"Ha. Yeah, that's why i'm here actually Dagur and I need food. That kid is surprisingly resilient. Anyways I need like five or six big fish, a thing of mead, Ooooh is that roast? I'll take like half of that and a loaf of bread." Both girls gave me dumbfounded looks.

"You're kidding right?" The girl with the evil voice asked, while the other stood still giving me a look.

"No. I'm not kidding. You wouldn't want Dagur getting mad would you?" With that they quickly set to work, getting what I asked for. They finished, placing each item on a large tray in front of me. "Thanks ladies." I gave them a warm smile, trying to lighten the mood. They both scowled at me. I picked up the tray and weaved through the people, back out into the open. Bliss came out a few seconds later. He slid to a stop at my feet. We made our way back, slinking into the door. The scene was still gruesome. Three bodies lay in heaps around the room, blood pooled on the floor and stained on the wall, Hiccup was groaning in his sleep and Toothless was Trying to get to his feet. 'Well at least he's awake.'

"Lay down Toothless your stiff and probably hurt." I walked up to him, that's when I noticed the saddle was missing. 'Well looks like we'll have to get Hiccup to the smithy to create a new one. Great.'

"How you feeling Toothless?" He whined and tried to get up again. "Stay down you idiot. You'll only make it worse. We're lucky you don't have any cuts." I placed the tray down, picked up two fish and gave one to Bliss then placed the other in front of Toothless. He sniffed at it but placed his head back down.

"If you don't eat that i'll force feed it to you, and don't think I won't." He grumbled but snatched the fish and swallowed it. I took a seat next to Hiccup, closing my eyes and thinking on what needed to happened.

Hiccup sat upright holding onto his chest. He started wheezing trying to catch his breath. Once he had caught his breath, he looked around and screamed. Everyone in the room quickly looked at him. "What are you doing that for?" He looked at me fire still raging inside him.

"YOU!" He yelled, taking a swipe at me. He tried again and again, always coming short. "I just want to go home." He whispered.

"I know. I know." I said back. I stood and stretched. Then carefully picked Hiccup up. He squirmed and fight me a little but was still too weak to break my grasp. I placed him down so that he was leaning on Toothless' belly. The dragon started to lick and clean him. He giggled and pleaded to his dragon to stop. But of course the dragon didn't, refusing to listen to his rider.

I walked over to the tray and picked it up. I placed it in front of Hiccup. I plucked one more fish from it and tossed it to Bliss. "Hiccup, you and Toothless need to eat. Regain your strength because you won't make it home if you don't.

"Once you both can walk, we'll head to my house. We can make a plan to get out of here, there. I guess the only real thing is making Toothless a new tail and saddle since the one you had is gone. Which shouldn't be too hard. At least it shouldn't be. And when we get there i'll explain all of this. I promise." He nodded and went on eating for a bit.

"Why don't you explain some of this to me. Like why Dagur trusted you." He stared at me. Daring me to lie to him.

"Well like I said the first time we met. My village was destroyed and I was captured. Alvin caught me. Then while we were headed to his island they captured Bliss. Trapped us in the same cage. You know the story. Well for some reason they gave me away or traded me to Dagur. Either way I got here and for some reason Dagur really wanted you dead.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: There is mention of DragonXHuman sex/rape. If you are uncomfortable with that I'm sorry._

Hiccup slowly ate while I paced the room. "Alright Hiccup listen." He looked up slowly. "I need to get you to my house, but we can't risk anyone seeing you. Hmmm." I continued to pace the small room for a while longer. "Alright I think I know what to do. Bliss and I are going to get out of here. I'm going to leave him at my house, then I'll be back. After that I'll bring you back. Once we're all there we'll be safe. Then we can figure out how to get out of here."

Bliss and I left towards my house. The trip was uneventful. Just a few people saying their drunken goodnights, and guardsmen asking how the prisoner was faring. I told them a story about how Dagur was waiting for him to wake up because wanted to hear him scream when he tortured his dragon. They laughed at the thought.

We left them for my house. Once there I put on a fire, with a kettle of water. Before leaving I grabbed a large bag I normally used to carry fishing spears in, then left. I took the back way to the dungeon, I couldn't be seen this time if I wanted this to work. Luckily no one saw me on my way back.

When I entered the dungeon Hiccup was checking over Toothless. "He's fine. I said "I checked him already and so did Bliss. But I guess you'd know him best."

"Yeah I'd hope so." He stated flatly.

I walked up to him and handed him the sack. "I'm going to need you to get in this then climb onto Toothless. Try to just balance on him so it doesn't look weird. Once you're ready we'll go."

He gave me a weird look and raised an eyebrow. "And you think this will actually work?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "The average person on this island is not that smart. I wouldn't really worry about it. I know trust is running short but, trust me." He gave me a stern look. "Look Hiccup, I know I fucked up and after you get home safely, you never have to see me again."

He quickly climbed into the bag. I tied the top closed. He shuffled towards Toothless. Carefully climbing onto his back and we left. I made sure to keep our pace slow so that Hiccup wasn't tossed around too much. Unfortunately a couple of guards wanted to have some small talk.

"Hey. You're back?" The first guard asked.

"Oh, hey guys uuuh what's up?"

"You know nothing. Just happy about that kid being taken down."

"Haha yeah"

"Oh shit man what happened to your dragon? A part of his tail is missing." The second guard pointed out.

"What!? Oh that yeah. That punk bitch got jealous that Bliss could fly by himself and fucked up his tail. I don't know what the Hel he was thinking but we'll deal you know. He's tough and we'll figure it out." Toothless growled when I called Hiccup a punk and Hiccup flinched when I said he was jealous about Bliss being able to fly by himself.

The rest of the way to my house was simple. Once inside I let Hiccup out of the sack.

"I'm not jealous that your dragon can fly by himself. And I don't think Toothless liked that you called me a punk." He said crossly. I opened my mouth but closed it again. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. But I had to be convincing. Like I said the people here aren't that smart but they can tell when your not yourself. I didn't mean to hit a nerve." I dropped my hands and lead them into the house. I checked the kettle of water. Most of it had been boiled away but it was enough. I quickly took the kettle off the fire, then poured it into a small bucket. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some rags. Returning to the bucket, I picked it up and handed to Hiccup along with the rags. He gave me a confused look.

"There's a room off of my bedroom. I use it as a wash room. Take this stuff, Yourself and Toothless and clean up. After you're done there's a chest that I keep my clothes in. Put some on. After you're done I'm going to wash up as well. we can figure out how to get out of here after. I'll have food and my spare room made up for you. My room is over there." I pointed towards my room.

Once he and Toothless were out of sight I sat down. Bliss laid his head on my lap. I pat his head while trying to figure out the best time to get Hiccup into the smithy without someone noticing. There was no point in figuring it out on my own. If Hiccup had an idea I would like to hear it.

I went upstairs into the spare bedroom. I made sure there were pillows and blankets. I went back downstairs and placed another kettle of water on the fire. After that I went into the kitchen and started to bring out cured meats and bread, along with the little mead I keep in my house. I placed it all on the table near the fire. I sat back down to rest. After a few minutes Hiccup came out to the living room and nudged me awake.

"I'm done" He said. I got up and stripped my shirt. I made my way over to the kettle, pouring the water into the bucket Hiccup placed where he'd seen me take it from. I heard him gasp a little. He placed his hands over his mouth trying to hide it.

"It's fine Hiccup. I know they look bad but trust me they only hurt sometimes." I gave him a confident smile. "If you wish to talk about them, you can ask me anything after I get back." I picked up the bucket and rags. I motioned for Bliss to follow me. "Please eat if you wish. You've lost a lot of blood so be careful if you have any mead. I need you able to talk if we want to come up with a plan." I left into the washroom. Inside there is nothing. The reason I use it is because the wood didn't get pushed together properly when the room was built. So water can go through the cracks. there's only a shelf that I keep soap on. I grabbed it and went to work.

I dropped a rag into the water and let it soak for a few seconds. I plucked it out and started to rub down Bliss. I repeated the process until his whole body was cleaned. Then I started on myself and swiftly finished. Once done I got dressed and met up with Hiccup. I sat down, Bliss lying behind me, and placing his head into my lap.

"Well I'm back. You can ask anything that comes to mind i'll answer it all to the best of my abilities."

"Uhm, I guess my first question is, why isn't there a bed in your room?" It seemed like he was trying to figure it out on his own since he noticed.

"Is that really a question?" I asked him. He nodded swiftly. "Well you've seen first hand how Bliss and I sleep. He didn't like it so I moved it upstairs." He suddenly became very nervous.

"A-and what about t-the s-scars on your back?" He looked away. Not wanting to make any sort of eye contact. I leaned forward, patting his shoulder. I started to sign for Bliss so that he could keep up with the conversation.

"Hiccup it's fine. The big ones are from when Bliss and I were training one day. We went a bit too hard and he caught me off guard. To his credit he got me good. After the incident he took care of me as much as he could. I got pretty sick but pulled through. The other… The other is a bit weird, so I'm going to need you to promise not to say anything to anyone else." He nodded again. "The other is my mating mark." Hiccup's breath hitched.

"You mean?"

"Yes." Before I could explain Bliss quickly stood and tried to run to our room. "No you don't" I said as I caught his tail. I pulled him back down resting his head on my lap again. I placed a kiss onto the top of his head and scratched behind his ears. I stopped signing for Bliss so that I could keep scratching him. "It happened a while back. I forgot it was mating season and I noticed he was acting weird. I was trying to figure out why. Unfortunately for me I figured it out the most direct way possible. He attacked me, and well… Did the deed… When he finished, I ran away. Locked myself in our room and cried. I felt disgusting and used. I didn't eat, barely slept. I was afraid that it'd happen again. It was the single scariest thing i've ever experienced. I never wanted to see him again. The day I saw him again, he seemed scared of me instead. When I stepped forward he stepped back. When I finally cornered him he turned away, like he was protecting himself from… I don't know. Death? I felt so bad and I don't know why. When I finally got him to look at me, he was so sad. I can't describe the type of sadness I saw. I don't know how I forgave him." I kissed Bliss on the head again. "But what I knew then and what I know now has changed. I thought he wanted to hurt me but… it was just mating season. This dragon loves me. I don't know why. And well I love him too."

Hiccup sat for a minute. Taking in what I told him. He looked away. Stroked along Toothless' neck. "What are you trying to say?" He asked softly.

I sighed. "Look Hiccup, I'm not trying to say anything but the second I saw you two for the first time. There was something special about you. Look at what you're doing right now. Not many people get to do that." Hiccup huffed, then chuckled.

"Heh, yeah. I guess you're right. So why am I special? Why do I get to do this? Why you, and him? Why are there only two of them?

"I don't know why there are two, Hiccup. Him and I happened because he chose me. And you get to do this because you are special. I got lucky. I never wanted this, never wanted to be here. Not lucky how I got here but you know. You though. You're different. Even though you went through all the bullying and what was basically torture. You're still nice to people. You overcame a natural Viking reaction to kill a dragon. Especially one so dangerous. On top of all the charts, intelligence, speed, cunning. But you're different. You're special because you're you."

Hiccup sighed, then looked up. He made eye contact for only a second then looked down again. "I've been told I'm different my entire life." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying that…" He held up his hand, stopping me.

"This is the first time anyone's said that it was a good thing. Not even my dad really. He just gestured to all of me. I'm still an outcast, people just talk to me now. Trust what I have to say, because not a lot of people get to do what I am right now." He yawned. "I'm getting pretty tired, so what are we going to do to get out of here?"

"Don't worry. I've already figured it out. I just need to know how long it will take for you to make something simple for Toothless. You made him an automatic tail right? Something like that would probably the best, but we won't need speed exactly. They can't fly. So something that would hold up for a long flight would be fine too."

Hiccup sat for a few seconds, thinking. "It should only take me a few hours. If your smithy has everything I need. If you don't it could take a few days."

I gritted my teeth. "Damn." I whispered under my breath. " I don't know if we have everything. I know there's leather and metal rods, but I haven't been there in a while. Obviously. If everything is there, will we be able to leave tomorrow?" He nodded. "Good. Well is there anything else you wanted to ask before you go to sleep?"

He clutched his chest lightly, feeling the large scab underneath his shirt. "How did you know how to do this? Heal my wound. There was so much blood. I didn't think I was going to make it."

I moved Bliss' head off my lap. He was almost asleep, but was instantly awakened when I moved him. I told him to stay as I stood. I went into my kitchen and rummaged through various bowls and containers until I found what I wanted. I quickly returned to Hiccup, Toothless, and Bliss. Taking my spot again. I handed Hiccup what I grabbed. "Chew on these." He gave a confused look.

"What are they?" He asked, sniffing at them. "They don't smell like anything. What are they supposed to do?"

I put one I didn't hand him in my mouth. "If you chew on it i'll tell you." He obliged, putting one in his mouth and slowly chewing. "Don't swallow them, just spit them into the fire before you got to sleep. As for what they are, they're mint leaves I soak in dragon spit. They'll help prevent sickness. But only for a day or two. That's why I needed to know if you could finish the tail tomorrow." He nodded, slightly grossed out. "Before my tribe was killed off I was training to be the medicine man. We'd just ended a war when we were attacked, so I learned how to clean wounds and prevent people from bleeding out. As for the leaves, I noticed that dragons healed very quickly. There wounds heal quickly because they lick themselves. So I figured that there spit has some sort of healing property. After some self induced harm and some gross drinks and potions I found it to be true. I am also testing with… Other fluids."

Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "Y-you mean…?"

I averted my gaze into the fire. "Yes I mean. And blood too if you wish to know. Don't worry Hiccup. I test on myself before giving anything to someone else. But I haven't been able to do much experimenting since going to Berk."

"I uhm thank you then. For saving me." He said softly.

"Don't thank me yet. You're still here."

"Okay then, I only have one more question." I nodded. "That thing you do with Bliss. What is that? Is it how you talk to him?"

"Oh. Yeah it is. I started to do it with him when he became deaf. It's a really slow process to teach him new words, along with having to remember all the hand signs. I try to sit him down and practice each week, mostly for me. I try to add words every time but I can't remember if i've already used a hand sign or taught him a word."

"So then how do you two fly? You can't talk to him."

It's mostly by touch. I'll touch his neck or a part of his head, depending if I want him to go up, down, left, right, do a flip. Whatever I need. We've worked it out. In combat though I allow him full control. He knows what he's doing, I normally watch to make sure we don't get snuck up on. Watch for arrows, traps, things like that, so that he can do his job."

Hiccup yawned again, rubbing his eyes. Toothless and Bliss did the same. I laughed. "Well I guess that's our signal." Hiccup chuckled as well.

"Yeah I guess it is." He looked around a bit before looking at me. "I uhm… Don't feel comfortable sleeping here. With the whole everyone wants to kill me thing. Would you allow me to sleep in the same room as you?" He looked away again, embarrassed for even asking. I cocked my head, slightly confused, but I understood how he felt.

"Yeah… That's fine. Do you want to go upstair then, or?"

"Uhm… No that's fine. I actually have been wanting to try out how you and Bliss sleep. You always seem really comfortable, so I want to try."

"Okay. I'll meet you in there." We all stood. I left toward the kitchen, while Hiccup, Toothless, and Bliss left for my room. I rummaged through my potions, until I found what I wanted. I poured it into a cup, mixing it with some mead. I brought it to the room, handing it Hiccup. He gave me a confused look before sniffing at the drink. "Don't drink it. It's for extreme pain. Your body has been keeping you from feeling it. Pretty lucky for you. I don't want to scare you but it's very likely that you're going to need this sometime tonight. Place it somewhere it's not going to spill. If you spill it and you do need it. You'll probably die from the pain. I'm not kidding. I've seen fully grown men die like that." Hiccup's breath hitching in his throat. He placed it out if reach of himself.

"Okay." He said shakily, thinking about what I said. "So how do I do this?" He asked more confidently.

"It all depends on how he's feeling. I like to sleep on Bliss' chest, if he allows me to. It's all up to how they're feeling though. You can sleep on his wing or use one of his legs as a pillow. Personally I don't care, as long as I can hear his heart beat. It's calming to know that he's still there. To know you've made it through another day."

"AH! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Or sometimes they'll '_hug'_ you." I turned towards Bliss, who turned over onto his back. I crawled onto his chest, resting my head over his heart. I listened to it beat slowly a few times before sighing happily. "Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight." He said back. Voice muffled by Toothless' chest.

'I hope tomorrow goes smoothly.' I thought to myself, before falling asleep.


	5. Getting Home

The night was quiet for most of the most part. Chilly as usual, except the extreme heat holding me. I normally don't wake up during the night. But with Hiccup just a few feet away I couldn't help but worry. He was hurt a lot and could easily die. Going back to Berk would be impossible if he died. I would surely be blamed if he didn't get home safely. I will likely be blamed anyway.

Hiccup started shaking against Toothless. His whimpering was becoming loud and so was Toothless'. He was so worried for his human. It made me feel warm inside knowing how much he cared. I slipped myself out of Bliss' grip and shivered at the sudden rush of cold air. I wanted to get back to my dragon's warmth, but it was obvious that Hiccup was a heavy sleeper and Toothless didn't know what to do.

I padded my way over to them. I pat Toothless' head, getting his attention. His giant eyes glowed in the dark, but they didn't stay on me for long as they returned to Hiccup.

"Hey bud. Let me see Hiccup." I whispered as I slowly moved his paw away from Hiccup. Toothless gave me a weary look, not sure if it mattered if he did or not.

"I can help. " I reassured. He slowly lifted his paws away from Hiccup. Hiccup was sweating heavily along with his moaning and shaking. He was getting sicker much quicker than I predicted, which also meant that the mint leaves I had him chew earlier didn't help and were likely bad. I started to question if the potion we had nearby would help or not.

I rushed out of the room with one of my satchels in hand. I started gathering the remaining mead in my house. I didn't have much, comparatively to anyone else on the island but it was still enough to get a wounded Hiccup black out drunk if needed. Along with the mead I grabbed some potions and the mint leaves. Even if they didn't work I could easily remake them. I ran out to the main room to grab the large sack for spears. I put as much food into it as possible, which almost wiped out the remaining stock I had.

I set both bags near the door. I shot back into my room, and started to shake Bliss awake. He immediately hopped to his feet, wondering what was happening. I turned back to Toothless, who was also confused. "Toothless we're leaving." I said. "I need you to carry Hiccup. Without him waking up."

Toothless carefully turned over, lying Hiccup on the floor next to him. He stood and shook his tiredness off. I trotted over to him and Hiccup. I picked Hiccup up, placing him onto Toothless' back. "Go to the main room. I'll be out in a minute."

Toothless crooned as he left. I picked up my bow and arrows, along with my fishing rod and sword. Bliss and myself rejoined Toothless and Hiccup. Placing the satchel around my shoulder and the large sack on the other. Opening the door we snuck out to the docks.

I found a medium sized ship at the end of the dock. Toothless and Hiccup climbed in the ship. I started to place the bags into the boat. I finished placing everything into the ship as a large amount of heavy footsteps fell onto the dock. I jumped onto the ship setting the sails. Hopping back out, I cut the rope holding it to the dock and kicked it off the dock. The wind quickly caught the sails and in a flash both Hiccup and Toothless were too far out to catch them.

I hopped onto the back of Bliss as the footsteps stopped feet in front of us. "Dagur's dead Savage!" I shouted. A majority of the sizable group looked to each other wondering if it was true. Savage spoke loudly regaining the attention of everyone.

"I knew it was you. I knew it was a mistake letting you live. How could you betray us? Especially for someone like that? He's a menace. Can't you see that? Can't you see that he's tainted you? We bought you because that damned dragon didn't kill you. Dagur thought you were some god child. Sent to tame dragons and that you'd do it for us. We could have killed you. But no the god child tamed a Night Fury. So what did he do? Gave you food, clothes, a house. What about the position you held here? War chief. You were given war chief instead of me. And this is what he gets? A knife in the back and a traitor? You've made an enemy of me. And the rest of these people. Watch your back because you may never know when someone may betray you."

I laughed at his attempt to scare me. Although Savage is rather unstable, he's also smart and dangerous. I would be watching my back. More than I already do. I kicked Bliss' side making him jump and growl at me. I signaled for him to fly. Once in the air I directed him towards the ship. It had made surprisingly good distance. If the wings kept up like this we could make it to Berk in just over a day.

Landing on the ship, I immediately looked to find Toothless, who had seemingly disappeared. Knowing they were on the ship somewhere I turned to Bliss.

'_Keep watch. If they follow, kill them.' _I signed to bliss. He huffed and reluctantly sat and watched over the sea. Before leaving I kissed his head, thanking him. I turned back towards the ship, looking over it again making sure I hadn't missed Toothless in the dark.

I opened the large metal grate over the hull and peered in. Deciding they weren't in there I closed it. I looked around again, only finding Bliss sitting in the same spot I left him. Getting up I made my way towards the helm. Before getting up the steps I noticed the door to the captain's quarters was open. I poked my head in to see if they were there. Upon seeing Toothless I scolded myself.

'Of course they're in here. Duh.' I thought. Making my way further in I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Toothless was trying (and failing) to put the blankets of the bed over Hiccup. I rushed over to help him not put anymore holes and slashes into it before it became useless. After Hiccup was covered, Toothless jumped on, curling himself around him. I smiled at him before reaching out and scratching his chin.

"Sleep well Toothless. I'll need your help navigating to Berk in the morning." I whispered. I made my way out of the room, closing the door behind me. Climbing the steps towards the helm and Bliss again I looked out towards the sea. Seeing nothing but open water was scary and relaxing at the same time. Letting the relaxing side win I sat down next to Bliss.

Looking up at him I smiled. His body was tense, ready to fire plasma bolts at a moment's notice. I sighed heavily as I let thoughts consume my brain. Thoughts of a proper home. A place where I had friends. A place that accepted dragons instead of tolerating one. A place where Bliss wouldn't have to be tense all the time. Or have to be ready to fight and kill every second.

Without noticing I had fallen over and was scratching Bliss' leg. His wing unfurled over me blocking the ocean spray and wind. Using my arm as a pillow I allowed myself to sleep.

In the morning I awoke to my dragon's head knocking loudly against the ship. Before it could happen again I jumped up to catch it. Yanking his head away from the side of the ship and placing it down, I checked for injuries. A dragon with a broken jaw would be rather hazardous to his and my health. Seeing no cuts and getting no major reaction to tapping his jaw to check for breaks, I laid him down.

'_Go to sleep. You have worked yourself too hard.' _I signed. I stood but didn't get very far as Bliss' claw hooked my pants' waist. Tugging me back I stumbled into him. I fell right into his grasp. Even too tired to keep his head up he overpowered me. I tried to wiggle away but he was playing with me. Just when I thought gotten away he'd pull me back, locking me in place. Eventually he'd loosen his grip and another round began.

"Bliss, let me go!" I giggled. It's hard to remember he can't hear when he acts as if he wasn't. Losing the most recent round. I sat waiting for the next chance to escape. He looked down to me, laughing deep in throat at my attempts to flee. It had been a long time since him and myself had any alone time. I stopped trying to escape and allowed myself to get comfortable. I was perfectly happy to allow myself to fall asleep but a heavy thump rattled the deck. I strained my neck, catching the sight of Toothless sitting nearby with a bored expression. Bliss was asleep allowing me to get free.

Standing, I made my way towards Toothless. Scratching him under the chin before grabbing the helm.

"Alright Toothless." I said. "Which way towards Berk?"

He looked out towards the ocean. I watched his ears flick around a few times before he pointed his nose in the right direction. Changing our direction to match the way he wanted to go I noticed that the wind had died down. We were at the mercy of the sea now to move us along. I returned to Bliss' side still tired from the last days stress. Toothless joined me, laying beside me. I placed a hand on his head, slowly scratching behind his ears as I rested.

Our nap was short lived. The door to the captain's quarters burst open. Hiccup tumbled out screaming and clutching his chest. Toothless jumped up instantly, leaping towards Hiccup. Who was sprawled out on the deck gasping and moaning in horrific pain. I was just behind Toothless. Once we reached him, I turned him over onto his back and straddled his waist. I tried to lift his shirt to see the wound but he fought me. I grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. He was still thrashing about trying to get me off him. I moved my hands further down Hiccup's arms, controlling them so that his hands were over one another as I looked towards Toothless.

"I need you to step on his hands!" I yelled over Hiccup's wailing. He hesitated before lightly keeping Hiccup's hands at bay. I tried to lift his shirt again but his kicking and writhing was making it difficult. I didn't want to but I raised my fists and struck Hiccup's face. Easily knocking him out cold in his weakened state.

I sighed thankfully but was given no time to recover as Toothless pinned me the deck. A lot of his weight barred down on my chest making it hard to breath. His claws dug into my skin as his eyes slitted and his growling became insufferable. I gulped and tried to speak but I couldn't get enough air to even whisper. Luckily for me the commotion on the deck woke Bliss up. I was quickly slipping into unconsciousness as I tried to remove Toothless' foot. I was almost gone as the weight was quickly lifted. I sucked in huge breaths, regaining strength I sat up to see why Toothless has let me go.

Further down the deck I saw Toothless and Bliss circling each other. Bliss had knocked Toothless off of me which started the fight between them. I hopped up and ran in between them. I held out my arms which didn't matter much since either one could easily bat me away. Making a bold decision I turned my back on Toothless so that I could sign to Bliss.

'_Stand down.' _He reluctantly took a step back and sat. He watched intently incase he needed to act again. I turned back around to the still extremely angry dragon. Knowing I had wronged him I got down on my knees with my hands behind my back. Looking straight up I presented my neck. Hearing his growls quiet slightly was good but didn't mean I still wasn't in danger. I felt the vibrations in the deck and the clicking of his claws as he stepped towards me. I didn't move as I felt his claw at my throat. I heard Bliss' whining behind me but he would not interfere. He understood what I was going and would do nothing about it.

I grit my teeth as Toothless lightly traced his claw across my throat. He left to check on Hiccup. Bliss ran up to me as I traced the surprisingly shallow cut along my neck. He huffed, annoyed at me.

'_I wronged him. I had no choice.' _I signed. Bliss stared at me and huffed again.

'_Don't give me that. It was the only way he'd accept an apology. And you know it. Thank you for saving me too. _I signed and hugged him. He whined in my ear as I pulled away.

'_Go back to sleep. Nothing more will happen. Okay?'_ Bliss stared me down, wondering if he could trust that. Unhappily he returned from where he came as I did as well. I caught only a glimpse of Hiccup before Toothless cut me off.

"Toothless! I need to help him. He could die!" I tried to take a step closer but he blocked me again and started growling. I wiped my hand across my neck, coating it in blood.

'Maybe the cut it worse than I thought.' I hoped I was wrong.

"Toothless I already tried to apologize." I held my hand up. He looked at it then my neck and soaked shirt.

"I'm trying to help him!" I yelled. "And I didn't want to hit him but he won't live if he's awake. It'll hurt too much." I tried to explain. Toothless snorted and looked over towards the bags I had on the deck. "I don't know if any of that would work. Please Toothless! Hiccup is in danger." He stood solid, beaming at me before moving.

I jumped at the chance he gave me. I rushed to Hiccup's side and stripped his shirt. Blood had seeped through it and had started to spread. When I got it off I prodded the wound on his chest. He had reopened a part of the cauterized spot. The bleeding wasn't heavy but in his state and the delay I had in helping took its toll. He was paler, his shaking was violent, ragged breathing and coughing fits, along with being cold to the touch.

"Toothless?" He looked at me. "I need you to keep Hiccup warm. He's very cold and is getting worse." Toothless came in close, hovering over Hiccup.

"Actually I need you to keep his chest clean too." He gave me a confused look. "You see where he's bleeding?" He dipped his head in near the spot. "It needs to be kept clean. It'll help him." Toothless sniffed at Hiccup's chest before carefully licking him from sternum to neck.

"I'll be right back." I said. Standing up I became lighted headed. Taking a second to regain my balance, I made my way to the bags on the side of the ship. Hefting them onto my shoulders I trudged back to Toothless. I hastily undid the knot of the large bag and poured about half next to Toothless.

"Ee-. Eat wheeen you're hungry." I dragged the sack with me. No longer having the strength to carry it. I dropped to my knees near Bliss. He ran up to me whining loudly in my ear. I could barely hear it, the sound of blood rushing through my ears, roared over him. I hastily opened my satchel and dug through the contents. Finding a bottle with a green ooze in it I ripped it out. I could barely grip the glass as I popped the cork off. Pouring the ooze into my hands I rubbed it on my neck. I could feel it working to stop the bleeding but it was too late. I fell face first into the floor, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, I was extremely weak. The gel I used to close my cut had done its job but Bliss had also helped it along by licking at it. He was sitting next to me with a wing held open blocking the sun. I heavily turned my head to check on Hiccup but he was in about the same position as me. He was still unconscious, which is good and Toothless was blocking the sun for him. I gracelessly flipped onto my stomach and drug myself towards them. Both dragons simply watched me, probably getting some sick pleasure out of it. When I could, I checked on Hiccup. He was still breathing but his pulse was weak and he probably wouldn't last much longer. His condition was going from dire to irreversible quickly.

I forced myself onto my feet. I tried to take a step but my leg gave out. I would have hurt myself if Toothless didn't stop me from falling. He passed me off to Bliss who silently thanked the other Night Fury. I slowly led us towards the helm to correct our course. Berk was just in sight but would still take us all day to get there if the winds didn't help. I corrected our course and sat down on the steps near by. I lazily flopped down onto them with Bliss just behind me.

I started thinking about all the things I was going to have to explain. I also had to try and make sure that I explained it in a way that wouldn't get me either 'A' executed on the spot or 'B' exiled from Berk. Something I consider worse than death. And I wanted to make sure that Hiccup got all the glory.

I could tell that people around the village had started to forget that Hiccup had saved them all and changed the way they lived. That the boy who is almost dead on the ship I stole was a hero. I started to craft a story that would give Hiccup all the credit for killing Dagur and saving my life. Hopefully leaving enough room for an emergency explanation on how Hiccup was hurt in the first place. I also decided that once Hiccup was okay that I would come clean about myself. My work with Dagur and what I did while with him. The horrible, treacherous things that give me nightmares.

I hoped that if I explained that I wanted to change. Wanted to be different than the monster I see myself as, that Stoick or Hiccup would understand and that they would give me a second chance. Or I'd be killed or thrown off the island.

I fell to my side barely able to hold myself from falling down the rest of the steps. My self induced panic from wanting to come clean, exhausted me. Bliss trotted down the steps next to me, checking if I was okay. I shied away from him. If I was killed then he'd have no one. If we were turned away it would be more hard times that he didn't deserve.

He nudged me lightly in the chest. I looked into his bored yet caring eyes and wanted to cry. I thanked the gods that he was so willing to help. I could barely take care of myself much less a dragon. I thanked the gods again that he could carry the weight I couldn't lift. He made a poor decision in picking me as a mate. Even if his pickings were slim. I was a disappointment to say the least. If we were allowed to stay on Berk I would make sure to change that. Make him proud to have chosen me.

The next hours were slow. Filled with spotty memories and not being able to stay awake.

The thing that woke me was our ship coming to a sudden stop and me falling down the stairs. I slowly sat up to see a large group of people with their bows and swords drawn. A booming voice commanding over them all. I was being helped up by the owner of the voice. I tried to pull away from him but even in his weak grasp I couldn't.

"Help Hiccup!" I wanted to yell but it was only a whisper. Stoick handed me off to another man who picked me up like a baby. Stoick had his son in his arms and we were rushed to Gothi's house. The dragons weren't allowed inside which angered both of them but had to deal with it. Hiccup and I were placed in beds and were thoroughly checked on.

I was given a lot of water and food, with some sort of cream for my wounds and a bandage for my neck. I was told to sleep and since we were not in immediate danger anymore I did.

The next morning I woke up slowly. Stiff from my aching body. I forced myself to my feet and stumbled towards Hiccup. I found him bandaged from head to foot but still breathing and in much better shape considering the circumstances. Stoick was sitting in a much to small chair staring at him. I turned back to my bed and sit on it. I heard Bliss claw at the wall behind me, telling me he was there.

"He's been doing that since we got here." Stoick said as he moved his seat towards me. I chuckled and huffed a sigh.

"It's his way of telling me he's there."

Stoick hummed then ran his hand down his face and pulled his beard together. His expression changed to a more serious tone. I didn't like it.

"What happened that night? And how did you manage to steal one of Dagur's ships? And what happened to Hiccup?"

I could tell he was trying not to explode and send all his men to attack the Berserkers. The sight of his son had awoken something that I hadn't really had a chance to see since coming to Berk. His protectiveness wasn't misplaced or anything. A father should worry about his kid but with Toothless around I was surprised to see him still being so overprotective. I took a deep breath before starting to explain.

"Hiccup and Toothless were hit by a net. They couldn't get out and it destroyed their flying gear. I tried to help but I just got caught too. When we woke up, we were chained to the wall. Dagur came in and was going to kill me but Hiccup somehow slipped from his restraints. He stabbed him in the back but before he could finish Dagur off that monster spun around and slashed Hiccup's chest. He reacted quickly, cauterizing the cut closed, then he released me and we escaped to one of the ships. He pointed us home and here we are."

Stoick sat speechless. He ran what I told him through his head over and over until he look at he.

"Is all that true?"

As much as I wanted to say yes I couldn't help but worry about Bliss and if we were sent away.

"No. I killed Dagur, but you're going to tell your people Hiccup did? "

"Why would I tell them Hiccup did it if you're the one who killed Dagur. People would see you as a hero. The one who brought down the tyrant Dagur."

"I don't deserve it. Sir there is a reason I don't want it to be associated with me."

"What? Why? That's insane boy."

"Because I may not be here in a few days."

Stoick chuckled under his breath. "And why's that."

I sighed and hoped for the best. "There's a reason I was able to get so close to Dagur. Remember when I told you that me people were killed and all that?" Stoick nodded. "Well I was traded to Dagur. He forced me to do terrible things. I have so much blood on my hands. After a while I gained his trust and he gave me things like a house and he appointed me as his war chief. The day I landed here I was told to do two things. One. To feed him information about Berk and how to attack it. And two. Bring Hiccup and his Night Fury to him."

"YOU GOT MY SON CAPTURED. ON PORPOISE? I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET HICCUP PULL THE WOOL OVER MY EYES ABOUT YOU!"

I waited for to stop yelling and stomping around to continue.

"Within the first few days I knew that I couldn't follow through. This island is amazing. Something I wished for everyday I was with Dagur. I fed him miss information and told him nonsense about how there are way more people than he thought lived here because people have houses underground and built into the mountain. The night we were captured, may the gods strike me down if I wasn't trying to get Hiccup and Toothless free. I never wanted to get Hiccup caught. That would be stupid and put him in a lot of danger, in a situation I had little control over."

I looked at my cut up and blistered hands.

"Sir, not many people get to see me this way. Broken and barely alive. Hiccup is my friend, I've never had a friend before. I don't count Bliss he's more than a friend, a part of me I couldn't live without. I. I don't have people, I don't have a home, I don't have anything. Since I was a kid I've lived off of dumb luck and quick wits. I'm someone who would do anything so that I felt safe. I need to keep Bliss safe. He won't survive without someone watching his back Sir, if I'm not allowed to stay here please don't kill me. You'd be sentencing an innocent creature to its death. And I can't have that. I'd have to fight you and anyone else who tries to put him in danger.

Tell your people what you wish. It doesn't matter to me. Call me a traitor and raise your son's name to a new height. It's what he deserves."

I turned away from Stoick and climbed back under the small light blanket covering the bed. I listened for him to move. After a minute I heard him get up, place his chair back from where he got it and leave the hut.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard Bliss claw at the wall again. I placed my hand against the wall as well. I had to wait and hope and when the time came I would accept my fate. No matter what it was. Hiccup rustled in his bed.

"Why did you tell him that?" He asked. I grimaced to myself, unhappy that Hiccup heard me.

"I'm tired of lying. It's hard to live like that." I replied.

"Then why make my father lie to everyone?"

"I didn't. I'm letting him choose if he wants to make you more popular. Put your name in everyone's mouths again. I don't care about the fame. It doesn't matter to me. I don't have people I need to impress. You'll be the leader of these people one day. Adding to your name now will help you in the future." I flipped over to look around the small house.

"What happens if you're allowed to stay?"

I didn't know how to answer him. I had already accepted that I would be exiled from Berk. Being able to stay would hadn't even crossed my mind.

"If… if I stay I'd, I don't know. Probably devote myself to protecting this place. Or becoming the medicine man eventually. Or both. When I said this place is amazing I wasn't joking. I've lived in a terrible place for too long. I never felt safe with Dagur. Even with his word of safety and the rank I held. I couldn't trust him. When I came here, the hospitality, the land, the people. I couldn't do it, Hiccup. If I'm sent away I won't hold any malice against this place. I couldn't. It would be wrong of me."

"I hope you get to stay." Hiccup whispered. My breath hitched. Him of all people wanted me to stay? He was the most affected out of everyone. I was supposed to get him killed. "But you have to promise never to lie again."

"Hiccup if I stay, I'll never lie again. I'd also like to be your right hand man. I know that's a lot to ask, especially after what happened but. Listen I know you don't like to get your hands dirty, at least in the having to kill or make decisions that could get people killed sense. It's a weakness but also a strength I wish I had myself. But I don't. I guess I'm asking to be your war chief. Odd. But I think it would help you out. And as sure as I am that Astrid would love that position, I think I fill it better. More experience and all that."

"So like what? You want to be my bodyguard or something?"

"Yeah basically. Hiccup, you're my only friend. Bliss doesn't count. I don't particularly want to be friends with the others and haven't even said a word to Snotlout. A long time ago Bliss taught me something that I hate. But I follow it without second guessing myself. I will always put myself in front of my friends. No matter how bad the situation is."

"You know what you're saying right? That could get you killed. Do you know how large a target that puts on not only you but me? Dagur wasn't the only one doesn't like us. Many of them are way worse."

I laughed softly. "Then I guess I'll have to show them who I am."

I heard Hiccup chuckle weakly. I turned over again, trying to get back to sleep. Stoick walked in again and I heard the small chair creak under his weight.

"Hiccup? You awake?" He whispered.

"What dad?" Hiccup groaned.

"We need to talk about." Stoick motioned his head to me.

"Why? Can't it wait?"

"No, son. I'm having a lot of trouble with my decision about him. And what he told me was insane. I don't know why he did it and it's confusing me."

"Like what?"

"He told me to tell everyone that you killed Dagur not him. Then even after that he told me he was friends with that maniac. It didn't even sound like he cared if I killed him as long as his dragon was safe. I don't know what to do with him. You know what? I'm going to let you decided Hiccup. You're the one who knows him best."

"So what? You want me to decide if he leaves this place? Isn't that your job?"

"Well yes. But you will be chief one day and you'll need to make decisions like this. You'll have to trust your gut and make these decisions."

"Then he stays."

"Can I ask why?"

"I trust him. He did all he could to get me back safe. No matter who he was allied with. Plus he betrayed one of the closest enemies to us, not to mention likely one of the most dangerous. He's quiet, dangerous, smart, knows his way around a dragon, and knows how to make medicine. To be honest he's better off here, helping us, rather than going away and having to be against us again. Although I suspect he'd just find a place to live by himself, so that nothing could hurt him or more importantly his dragon. I think he wants to be a part of something that he can be good at. He needs a leader that won't turn on him the second something goes wrong." Hiccup's voice was strong. I couldn't help but smile at the power he commanded, even from his father. I knew he'd be a good leader, I didn't suspect that he already was.

Stoick huffed. I could tell he was unhappy with his son's decision. The chair he was on groaned unhappily as he stood again.

"I will take my leave then. Rest well son." The door shut heavily, shaking the whole mountain.

"He's angry you know." I sighed. "He's going to make you be my watchdog. Make sure I don't get out of line."

Hiccup laughed weakly. "I know. That's just how he is. I'm not worried about you 'getting out of line' either. You don't have to prove yourself to me. I've seen what you can do, and if you bring even half of what you did on Berserk, I'd be happy. You're smart and lived with lunatics and didn't fall into their ways. I trust you and that's all that matters."

My throat sealed shut. I couldn't breath. No one had ever said that to me. I felt amazing.

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

I will not be updating this anymore. It will be replaced with a new story that will be on its way. Eventually.


End file.
